With A Cherry On Top
by am4muzik
Summary: "Anyone up for dessert?" Initially, James says no, but his sweet tooth and quick working mind get the better of him. He intends to have his dessert and favorite nightly activity, all dressed up with a cherry on top.


"Anyone up for dessert?"

"None for me tonight," I shook my head at the waitress, smiling at her. "I have absolutely no room left."

"We'll just take the check, please," my boyfriend requested.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She walked away in the direction of the kitchen and my lover turned to me with a grin.

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

I folded my hands and rested my chin on them, leaning my elbows on the edge of the table. "Every minute of it, James," I nodded, gazing into his eyes with adoration.

We sat like this for a few minutes, content with each other's company.

Our waitress arrived at our table, check in hand, and we hurriedly paid for our meal. James reached out and took my hand as we made our way to our car through the cool night air, giggling like two idiots drunk on love.

We slid into the car and he turned the seat warmers on, rubbed my arm, and sent me a wink. I laughed and shook my head, leaning against the window and watching the town go by in a blur.

Before I knew it, my eyelids fluttered shut and I curled up on the seat, letting sleep take over after a long day.

I jumped up with a start and began panicking as I realized I was in the car, alone. Just as I took out my phone to call James, I saw his broad frame striding up to our car. He placed a plastic bag in the back before coming to sit down in the driver's seat.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, shaking my head to get rid of my daze.

"Needed to pick up a few things for breakfast tomorrow," he mumbled against my lips, lightly pressing his to my own before starting to drive back home.

"Oh okay." Satisfied with his response, I nodded and leaned back in my seat. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like an angel, plus I could tell you were tired from work."

"Jamie," I whined, turning away from him so he couldn't see my cheeks heat up from his compliment.

"I can tell when you're blushing, Dia," he laughed, taking on a playful tone.

"Shut up." I teasingly smacked his shoulder and he stuck his tongue out at me, his eyes lighting up as he smiled. "I can't wait to fall into bed."

"Me neither," James grinned, shaking his knee.

We stopped at a red light and I gave him a knowing look. "You shake your knee when you're feeling...y'know. What's up?"

"Nothing, sweetie," he replied, eyes completely innocent.

"Yeah ok," I nodded, watching him closely. "I don't trust you, Maslow."

"Aw baby, that hurts."

"Well too bad. I know when you're up to something, mister."

"Not right now. C'mon, we're home."

I got out of the car and stretched, letting out a little mewl as my back cracked.

"You coming, kitten...or dying moose?" James teased, holding the front door open.

"Jerk!"

"I love you, baby." He closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"No. Nope. Liar. You lie. Horrible boyfriend. Bad person. Liar." I continued chiding him and he rolled his eyes, bending down to stick the plastic bag in the refrigerator.

"Fine, be that way."

I waited for the opportune moment- the second he leaned in to adjust some leftovers- to kick his butt and giggle at his yelp before taking off upstairs.

"Hey! Come back here!"

"No thanks," I laughed, making a face at him then turning to run into our bedroom.

"Dia, I'm so gonna get you back!"

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and squealed, jumping onto the bed and pulling the sheets over my head like a child. "Hmm, now where did my princess go?"

"She's not...here?" I squeaked, trying not to move.

"Guess I'll check the guestroom."

The room was silent then, and I cautiously peeked out from under the blanket. "Jam-OHMYGOD!"

I let out a shriek as he jumped onto the bed and straddled my lap, running his fingers up and down my sides. "Are you sorry yet?"

"Not- at- all-" I gasped out, tears escaping from my eyes.

"Then I'll just have to pull out my secret weapon."

My eyes went wide and I shook my head. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

"No don't!"

Completely disregarding my pleas, James leaned down and gently sucked on my collarbone, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Baby," I whined, arching my back as he bit down then soothed the broken flesh with his tongue expertly. "St-stop. Please."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "Now stop it."

With a shrug and smirk, he pecked my lips before standing up and heading over to our dresser. "I'm gonna go for a quick shower."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep, babe."

"Well um...not...not anymore," I mumbled, cheeks heating up.

"You cozy up with your murder mystery and I'll be out soon." He winked at me and strutted into the bathroom, clearly proud of himself for making me give in.

"You cozy up with your murder mystery," I repeated in a mocking voice, settling down in bed. "Does things with his mouth that should be illegal then just gets up and walks away uh uh I don't _think_ so, Mr. Maslow."

Still grumbling, I snatched my book off the shelf of the bedside table and angrily flipped it open to the page where I left off, quickly getting engrossed. Before long, I was lying backwards on the bed- my feet near the pillows- with my head hanging off the edge, book perched in my hands.

"Oh hell no she did _not_," I gasped, flipping the page as if my life depended on it.

James' phone lit up on the bedside table and I crawled across the bed to reach it, pressing the "home" button as I delicately placed my book down.

_Ken:_

_Hey man, did u do it yet? ;)_

Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I set James' phone back down and leaned against the headboard of the bed. I thought about my options for a bit before typing a quick response to Kendall.

_Do what?_

I began nervously biting my thumb nail and jumped when he responded.

_Nice try Dahlia ;) ik when it's u_

_Well fuck_

_Ahaha c u tomorrow darling_

I heard the familiar click of the doorknob and quickly put James' phone down, picking up my book and peeking out from over top of it.

He exited the bathroom in nothing but boxers, water running down his shining chest. I found my jaw dropping as I stared at this beauty, suddenly unable to comprehend the fact that he was mine.

He ran a hand through his soft brown hair and I contained a squeal, biting down on the inside of my cheek to keep from making any noise. His every movement had me on edge, and I tried to restrain myself from jumping him right then and there.

"Baby." I tried speaking but it came out in a mere whisper. I was too awed by his perfection to find my voice.

I licked my lips as he bent down to reach the bottom drawer of our dresser, a single drop of water gliding down his back and being absorbed in the waistband of his boxers.

"James." My voice came out stronger this time, my body alerting me to my needs.

He turned at the sound of my voice and gave me a questioning look. "I need you," I whispered.

"Then I'm yours," he smirked, voice laced with lust.

In mere seconds, his lips were attacking mine and our hands were roaming everywhere on each other's bodies.

"It's a good thing you didn't put on clothes," I mumbled between kisses, pulling him back down on top of me. "Because these aren't staying on for much longer," I whispered, tugging at the waistband of the only clothing on his body.

"Oh fuck, baby," James groaned, flipping us over so he could have control.

I left a trail of kisses down his jawline, and he showed his appreciation with a moan as he let his hands explore my body, heating up my skin as he touched it.

I slid out from under his body and straddled his hips, swaying back and forth a bit to create a delicious friction between us.

"Don't you dare tease me," he gritted out, his eyes, now darkened with lust, boring into my own as he gripped my hips and halted my movements.

"Jamie, please?" I whined, knowing just how to get my way with him.

"Mmm...Dahlia, no."

Smirking, I leaned down and softly nipped the skin on his chest, marking his body with love bites as I traveled lower and lower down his torso.

"You should be illegal," James groaned out, running the back of his hand down my cheek.

"And if I was, would you break the law?"

"Oh fuck, Dia, don't do this to me."

I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers and shimmied them down a bit, just enough so that his v-line was visible, and hungrily glided my tongue across his smooth hips. Closing my eyes at the sensual taste of sweat with a hint of soap, I licked my lips and pulled his boxers completely off, giggling at the look in his eyes once I realized I'd caught him off guard.

"Dahl- oh fuck. Fuck. Oh god." A steady flow of curses tumbled from his lips as I took his length in my mouth, dragging my tongue up and down his shaft, slipping my tongue inside the slit and moaning at the taste of him. I allowed him to tangle his strong fingers in my hair and control my movements. He clearly enjoyed this, making me bob my head up and down at what should be an impossible speed.

Reaching up and gently removing his hands, I intertwined our fingers and rested them on his hips as my teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his shaft. His panting and the bulging vein on the underside of his manhood let me know that he was close, and soon his warm release was gliding down my throat.

James yelled out his approval in the form of my name, making goose bumps pop up all over my body. "Your turn, baby girl."

His words heightened my senses and I sat up on the bed, eyes lighting up at the smirk adorning his face. "I'll be back in a minute okay? Lie down for me."

I did as he requested after peeling off my shirt, shivering slightly as the cool night air flowed in through our open window. My boyfriend returned a minute later, put a plastic bag down on the floor, and placed its contents on the night stand.

I stared in shock as he pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a box of cherries.

"J-Jay?" I stuttered, still taken aback. "Just um...what is all this?"

"My dessert," he grinned at me, leaning over to peck my lips. He opened the plastic box and pulled out a plump red cherry.

"So here's our game," he smirked, holding the cherry between his thumb and index finger. "You get three of these tonight. If you lose our little game with all three, I stop and you get nothing, got it?"

I nodded, dumbfounded, senses tingling because of the dominating aura which had come over him.

"Good. Good girl. The game is fairly simple. Now here are the rules: I get to do whatever I want with you. I'm going to place a cherry on your lips- remember, you only get three chances- and you can't do anything to it. No sucking, biting, spitting it out- nothing. Understand?"

"O-okay."

The few pieces of clothing still on my body were quickly discarded, and James' game of "just desserts" soon began.

Gently, softly, ever so carefully, he perched a cherry on my slightly parted lips, kissed my forehead, and sat up.

I felt something cold and creamy on my stomach, but resisted the urge to look, absolutely sure the cherry would fall if I dared peek.

And that was _not_ allowed.

His warm mouth joined the cold sensation, lapping up what I assumed to be the ice cream as he traveled up my body. I shivered involuntarily, body temperature rising as his tongue did on my torso. I let out a moan and my eyelids fluttered, already falling into a state of euphoria.

"Mm... stay with me, kitten," James said softly, his hot breath on my ear. "We're just getting started."

I swallowed quite audibly, turned on by his deep, husky voice and my boyfriend chuckled, leaning down to lick the shell of my ear. "Like that?"

My response was muffled by the fruit in my mouth, but clearly my eyes, full-blown by lust, were answer enough.

He took his time with the next selected sweet, making sure to outline both of my breasts with the velvety product. The scent of chocolate wafted up to my nose as he continued the trail back down my body and I immediately recognized it- chocolate syrup. He stopped pouring the liquid just above my center, and the thought of his mouth traveling down there had me licking my lips.

As my tongue darted out between my dry lips, it hit the cherry, making the fruit pop off my mouth. "Dammit," I growled quietly, upset with myself for making the mistake.

"Someone's getting excited, hmm?"

"Stop taunting me," I whined, lifting my hips up suggestively. "This isn't fair and you know it."

"Seems pretty fair to me," James smirked at me. "I'm not seeing the problem."

"You're not the one in this uh-" I coughed and looked down at my body, then back up at him, "-predicament."

"Well you can get me back some other day. But at the moment, you're down to two, little miss."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, opening my mouth obediently. James placed a fresh, plump cherry on my lips and smiled down at me. "This just gets better and better."

I resisted the urge to hurl back a sarcastic comment, already pissed off with myself for slipping up the first time.

The unmistakable sound of a spray can of whipped cream was soon heard, and this treat joined the trail left by the chocolate syrup. James added an extra bit above each of my breasts, making my nipples harden as the cold blast hit them. I let out a moan as this act heightened my arousal and James chuckled, clearly enjoying himself.

"I should've done this a long time ago."

Glaring at the ceiling, I stretched my foot out and kicked his thigh. He immediately pushed my leg down and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees with one leg on each side of my body. James dragged his index finger up my center, catching a bit of whipped cream on the tip.

Looking directly into my eyes, he rubbed it across his supple bottom lip, moaning at the taste and making my eyelids flutter.

Had I been able to talk, I would've been begging him to continue with those magical hands, lust coursing through my veins and an unmistakable growing tension in the pit of my stomach.

James dipped his head down and began licking up the trail of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, groans falling past his lips as his teeth latched onto one of my nipples. He tugged gently and I mewled, my back arching painfully. I felt his hot breath on my chest as he moved over to give my other breast equal attention, sensually guiding his tongue along while his hands continued to work.

The sensations electrifying my body became too much, and I bucked my hips up into him, feeling his hard arousal against my thigh. A deep growl from the base of his throat only served to heighten my need, forcing me to fist his hair as he continued his ministrations.

I tugged on his short brown locks and he groaned, biting down on my shoulder, hard. I let out a scream which was barely muffled by the cherry, calming down a second later as he soothed the broken skin. "Just making sure every man in the world knows you're mine and mine only," James growled in my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mmhm," I immediately conceded, running the backs of my hands down his face. I wanted nothing more at the moment than to tell him how much I loved him and that no other man would ever be enough. But thanks to him and his devilish ways, my thoughts would have to be saved for later.

"Do you think we've played around enough, kitty?"

My eyes shot open and I nodded vigorously, my body aching to be touched.

"Mm me too. I think I've tortured you enough," he smirked, leaning down and kissing me, taking the cherry into his mouth. James quickly disposed of the seed and stem before returning to bed, bright hazel eyes darkened by lust.

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"I need to hear you scream my name," James whispered seductively, letting his hands roam over my body.

"Oh fuck, James," I moaned, eyelids fluttering yet again as his words registered, my mind conjuring up images of him entering me slowly, sensually.

I pulled his body on top of mine and kissed him deeply, his tongue immediately winning the battle for dominance as my body was too weak to even attempt to fight back. The sweetest flavors danced across my taste buds as his tongue mapped out every known area of my mouth.

"I need you," I whispered, our eyes locked in an intense smoldering gaze.

James supported himself on the bed with his forearms on either side of my head and leaned down to capture my mouth with his own as he slowly eased himself inside me. The moan that tumbled past my lips was immediately swallowed by his mouth, his sweet kisses distracting me from the slight pain I still encountered every time we were intimate.

"Feels so good, baby," he mumbled against my lips, moving ever so slightly as I grew used to his large girth.

"My god, James," I winced, desperately grabbing his shoulders for dear life.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you."

"G-go. Move. Please."

As soon as the words left my mouth, James began a steady rhythm, the sounds of our moaning and groaning filling the room. Soon, he picked up the pace, slamming into me as I clawed at his back, leaving deep red scratches all along. His body gleamed with sweat as he began panting, his hot breath hitting my body with each thrust and further inciting my arousal.

I felt myself coming close to euphoria and told him to go even faster, his name falling past my lips each time he slid in and out. James tucked his face into my neck, mouthing the skin there as I grew closer and closer to absolute ecstasy until I finally came undone, screaming out his name just as he had wished. James continued to pound mercilessly into me until he reached his own climax, biting down on my shoulder to muffle the sounds of his delight.

We stayed like that for a few moments, hot breath mixing in the cool night until he had the energy to pull out and collapse next to me. I sighed and cuddled up to him, exhausted after a long day and the workout my boyfriend had just given me. James smiled at me and kissed my nose, pulling me close and tucking me into the safety of his arms.

Warm, loved, and content, we fell asleep holding eachother.

* * *

"Dia? Dahlia, is someone knocking at the door?"

At the sound of James' voice, I stirred and rubbed my eyes, yawning as the knocking continued. "Mmhm," I nodded, stretching. I got out of bed and pulled James' big shirt on, tucking my arms inside for extra warmth before making my way down the hallway and to the front door.

Bleary eyed, I opened the door and went to greet my best friend, but no sound came out. Confused, I tried again- still no sound.

She gave me a funny look and I gestured to my throat, frowning.

"Ah. Sore throat?"

I nodded in response, swallowing to test the pain.

"Y'know there's an age old trick to help a sore throat."

I furrowed my eyebrows, questioning the conclusion of her statement and the devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Some good old fashioned ice cream."

The last thing I heard before I fainted into James' arms was his chuckling.

You sly bastard.


End file.
